Una luz en la oscuridad
by mariaana07
Summary: Madara y compañía están atacando Konoha, y Sasuke y Naruto se encuentran a lo lejos luchando. Sakura intentará pararlos, hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke, ¿pero será capaz de hacerlo? ¿Existirá aún algo de aquel Sasuke que ella conoció alguna vez? OneShot.


** ¡Hola! Para los que no me conocen, me llamo Maria Ana, como mi nick lo indica (mariaana07), aunque soy más bien conocida por mi nick en el foro de NU, "SamyNegro07", así que, ****¿Qué tal, todo el mundo? Hacía meses que no escribía nada, y encima ni siquiera fue por impulso mío, si no por el de una amiga, Daia, vicepresidenta del SasuSaku Fc en NarutoUchiha, que me pidió participar, y me incito a escribir de nuevo. No sé si habré seguido al pie de la letra el tema del Fic, o si voy a ganar el concurso para el cual lo escribí (poco probable jajaja) pero me divertí haciéndolo, hacia tanto que no escribía que es sorprendente como la mente sigue trabajando igual. No me considero una gran escritora, ¡pero al menos lo intento! Espero que les guste el OneShot, que sigue una línea canon en el manga, no es AU, ni nada de eso, si no que esta mas o menos ambientado a una época actual en el manga, haciendo referencia a unos capítulos más del actual a la fecha (22/8/2010). Lo hice lo mejor que pude… espero les agrade. Ansío reviews y toda la cosa, pero si no está bien (anda, no sean malos, eh…)**

**Una luz en la oscuridad.  
**

Corría. Corría más rápido. Les ordenaba a mis piernas correr aun más de lo que lo hacían ya.

Saltaba por aquellas ramas altas y ásperas en medio de la oscuridad, en medio de la noche. Ya ni siquiera sabía si iba en la dirección correcta, supongo que era automático y no hacía más que seguir mi instinto.

El sudor me invadía, el cansancio me llamaba, pero yo le negaba la entrada. No podía parar, no, definitivamente no podía parar.

Cerré mis ojos sin parar de correr mientras recordaba los destrozos y las muertes ocasionadas por Madara junto con Sasuke, quien aún quería vengarse de la aldea, de su aldea… a pesar de todo yo entendía sus motivos, me entere de toda la verdad poco tiempo después de encontrármelo aquella vez, cuando fui incapaz de matarlo. A veces me preguntaba si realmente había actuado bien… ¿quizás hubiese sido lo mejor asesinarlo y acabar con todo? Pude hacerlo… tuve una cierta oportunidad… pero… no lo sé, no pude hacerlo, incluso al ver con mis propios ojos en lo que se había convertido, no pude. ¿Por qué diablos no pude? Incluso viéndolo intentar matarme, solo pensaba en su forma de ser cuando éramos niños. No fue precisamente un chico dulce y simpático, pero al menos tenia ciertos valores, cierta moral, al menos, solía preocuparse por mi… a veces quizás más de lo que yo por él.

Vaya, una lágrima comenzó a deslizarse por mi rostro. La melancolía, ay… la melancolía.

Todos estaban luchando, incluso algunas aldeas que no creíamos que se involucrarían. Luchaban por la libertad, por la paz. Desde que Madara Uchiha se atrevió a declarar la guerra, sabíamos que esto sucedería… que atacarían… Y no solo él, con Sasuke, si no otros aliados que el bastardo logró conseguir a último momento. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba este hombre por sus planes macabros?

Yo me encontraba luchando junto a mis amigos en Konoha cuando comenzaron a atacar. Realmente no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban Sasuke y Naruto, pero supongo que tantas peleas y sangre, tanta desesperación, me habían hecho olvidar incluso mi propio nombre, haciéndome luchar por inercia junto a los demás, y salvar con mis habilidades médicas a cuantos pudiera.

Estaba demasiado ocupada esquivando ataques cuando escuché no muy lejos gritar a Kakashi, y fui en su auxilio, encontrándolo a unos metros con una herida profunda en el brazo izquierdo, exhausto a más no poder y con la ropa sudada y rasgada.

Había sido Madara Uchiha, y aprovechando la distracción de mi antiguo sensei, salió huyendo a otro lugar.

Aun corriendo por los arboles escuchaba las palabras de Kakashi cuando me encontraba asistiendo su brazo sin pensar en otra cosa, hasta que él me despertó de mi atolondrez.

"Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke están luchando en el Valle del Fin, debes ir aunque ellos no quieran verte allí, debes ayudar a Naruto, Sasuke es muy peligroso con todo ese poder maligno fluyendo en él. Apresúrate, iré en cuanto pueda… Intentaré encargarme de este bastardo de Madara"

Yo sólo lo miré sin entender, aún sin reaccionar por todos los sucesos. Lo miraba y parecía que no recordaba quién era Sasuke y quién Naruto. Kakashi levanto su mano derecha del suelo y la coloco en mi hombro, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Pero por alguna razón yo aún no reaccionaba.

Luego comenzó a sacudirme abrupta y desesperadamente.

"¡Sakura! ¡Despierta! ¿¡Es que no me has escuchado! ¡La aldea te necesita entera, Sasuke y Naruto te necesitan entera! ¡Ellos se van a matar entre sí, Sasuke ya no es él, debes ayudar a Naruto a detenerlo! ¡No te pediría algo tan arriesgado pero quizás tú seas la única que pueda ayudarlo en estos momentos! ¡Ellos morirán, Sakura, ellos morirán! ¿¡Lo entiendes ahora!"

Mi mente se quedó en blanco de repente. Pude ver a mis dos amigos de la infancia como de doce años, parados uno al lado del otro, sonriéndome y tendiéndome una mano para que fuera a su encuentro.

"Morirán…" Allí reaccione. Mi shock por los ataques a las aldeas se había disipado. Había despertado. Esa palabra sí que la entendí. Ellos no… ¡no podían morir!

Asentí a Kakashi fuertemente, quitando su mano de mi hombro y levantándome rápidamente, dejando su curación del brazo a medias. Pero él se las arreglaría… claro que sí.

Salí corriendo a toda velocidad.

Y allí estaba ahora, corriendo hacia el Valle del Fin, donde mi maestro me había dicho que estarían. No paré en ningún momento.

Corrí tanto que incluso me pasé de largo. Al darme cuenta di la vuelta y allí fue cuando comencé a escuchar gritos, golpes, y otras cosas que no sé qué eran.

Allí estaban ellos, luchando uno contra el otro, sin verme, sin siquiera percatarse de que yo podría estar allí. ¿Qué me dirían si me vieran? Dudo que Sasuke me dijera algo. Incluso quizás intentaría asesinarme como antes. Yo no significaba nada para él, pero de todas formas no podía permitir que se mataran entre ellos como unos sucios animales, a pesar de todo… ellos dos eran mi familia… quizás mi única familia. Y no iba a dejar que se mataran, no. Haría lo que fuera, pero no sentarme a observar.

Entonces me di cuenta de que yo estaba arriba, en la cabeza de una de las estatuas del Valle del Fin, y ellos debajo, luchando a más no poder y a toda velocidad, sobre el agua.

Apenas podía ver un movimiento, se movían increíblemente rápido.

Luego como que pararon, y pude verlos perfectamente incluso desde esa altura y en la oscuridad.

Sasuke estaba destrozado, sus ojos macabros seguían allí, emitiendo la oscuridad de siempre. Naruto se encontraba igual o más exhausto, expulsando una enorme cantidad de chakra del zorro, a quien ya había aprendido a controlar. ¿Cómo diablos era que lograba hacer todas esas cosas a la vez? Pues no lo sé, pero si algo sabia es que Naruto sí era tan o quizás más fuerte que Sasuke. Pero él jamás lo mataría, o al menos no podía imaginarlo haciéndolo.

Entonces Naruto, aprovechando que ambos estaban exhaustos y habían parado por unos segundos, observándose fijamente, comenzó a hablar.

–Tú sabes que esta no es la solución a tus problemas, y también sabes que Madara está manipulándote… ¡Reacciona ya, maldición Sasuke! –le gritaba respirando entre cortadamente Naruto.

Observé a Sasuke y vi que su rostro no cambiaba de expresión. No le provocaba nada escuchar a Naruto decirle esas cosas. ¿Entonces por qué diablos me escucharía a mí? ¿Qué pensaba Kakashi al mandarme aquí? Debió estar muy desesperado.

Me encontraba pensando en esas cosas cuando pude ver como los labios de Sasuke comenzaban a abrirse para responderle a Naruto.

–Tú jamás cambiaras, Naruto. Siempre creyendo que puedes hacer entrar en razón a todo el mundo. ¿Crees que me rendiré ante ti por unas palabras estúpidas y de amor? Si me conocieras –Naruto le interrumpió abruptamente.

–Yo no te conozco, Sasuke –el Uchiha calló repentinamente y lo observó sorprendido–. Tú ya no eres tú, eres lo que Madara te hizo, eres tan manipulable, tienes un corazón demasiado bueno, aunque tú lo niegues es así, y Madara se ha aprovechado de tu dolor para conseguir sus viles planes. Lo que más me duele es que tú no te des cuenta.

Sasuke lanzó una carcajada leve.

–Tú eres el mismo imbécil de siempre, Naruto. No sirves para nada. Yo haré lo que sea para limpiar mi apellido, incluso aliarme y dejarme usar por Madara Uchiha para conseguirlo. Tú, Kakashi, Sakura –el corazón comenzó a latirme más rápido de lo usual al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios –y todos los demás ya no significan una mierda para mi, y pueden quedarse defendiendo sus valores hipócritas que se basan en esconder la verdad detrás de la paz de la cual han gozado tantos años gracias a mi hermano. Todos morirán, ¡todos morirán! Y si me entendieras, ¡si me entendieras tanto como dices, tú me dejarías vengarme de todos aquellos que son culpables de mis desgracias!

Sasuke se abalanzó corriendo rápidamente hacia Naruto con el sharingan y ambos comenzaron la pelea donde la dejaron.

Me fui corriendo hacia un costado para buscar una forma de bajar sin que me vieran.

No bajé por agua si no por tierra, deslizándome por una colina lo más rápido que pude.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya había bajado del todo y me encontraba detrás de una roca observando la lucha. ¿Qué debía hacer para detener a Sasuke, para que entrara en razón de que lo que hacía no era la solución a sus traumas? Peor, ¿Cómo me metía entre ellos sin distraer a Naruto y que Sasuke no lo atacara? Mil cosas se me pasaban por la cabeza en ese momento, no sabía qué hacer, la desesperación y la bronca de encontrarme en una situación en la que lo que podía hacer era poco, comenzaban a invadirme, estaba entrando en pánico, comencé a sudar más de la cuenta.

Entonces me di cuenta de cuan exhausto y distraído se encontraba Sasuke como para asesinarlo por la espalda y acabar con el sufrimiento. ¿Acaso la única forma de salvarlo era la muerte?

Me negaba a pensar que esa era la única solución… lo había intentado una vez y había sido en vano, yo era incapaz de asesinar a Sasuke, si Naruto era lo suficientemente fuerte y decidido como para pensar que él tenia otra salvación que la muerte, entonces yo también lo creía. Sasuke no podía morir a esas alturas, y no me importaba que pensaran los demás, no me importaba que esa fuese la solución más fácil, yo sabía que Naruto tenía razón, sabía que Sasuke no era el mismo por culpa de Madara, y que debajo de esa oscuridad se escondía un corazón tan bueno como corruptible.

Un grito me saco de lugar.

–¡Sakura-chan, sal de aquí! –Naruto me había visto y había parado para echarme.

Sasuke se paró en seco al escuchar a Naruto y me observó detenidamente.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en el. No lo entendía.

–¡Vaya, pero si ahora estamos los tres amigos de siempre reunidos, que momento tan memorable! –de repente él dejó de sonreír y me miró con la más oscura crueldad… esos eran los ojos que temía ver de nuevo… ¿por qué, Sasuke, por qué me hacías esto…? –¿Tu también quieres decirme que la venganza no es la solución, Sakura…? ¿Vas a decirme que ya no soy el mismo? ¿Que ustedes quieren que vuelva a ser el mismo imbécil que conocieron una vez en su preciada aldea?

Escuchar cosas tan frías de él nuevamente me hizo estremecer. Agaché la cabeza pensando en la aldea, pero a la vez pensando en todo lo que tuvo que pasar por culpa de la misma.

Entonces recordé a todos los que habitaban en ella, quienes con el tiempo aceptaron a Sasuke, e incluso fueron capaces de arriesgar su vida por traerlo de nuevo cuando estaba yéndose con Orochimaru. Si él no era capaz de apreciar eso, entonces yo se lo haría valorar.

Levanté mi cabeza mirando fija y decididamente a los ojos de Sasuke. De lo único que me percaté a mi alrededor es que Naruto estaba mirándonos a ambos en silencio, porque sabía que yo debía contestarle y no él. No miré a Naruto que aún estaba esperando mi respuesta, si no que lo miré sólo a él sin vacilar, sin parpadear, sin temblar, sin lloriquear como la última vez que intento asesinarme, que apenas pude mantenerme entera al verlo después de tanto tiempo y tan mal. No, esta vez no estaba en juego poco. Esta vez quizás dependía de mi ayuda que Sasuke parara con su destrucción masiva contra la aldea.

–¿Es que piensas quedarte allí como una imbécil sin hablar? Terminemos con esto, ¿quieres? ¡No haces más que estorbar justo cuando estaba por acabar con el inútil de Naruto! –comenzó a correr extremadamente rápido contra mí con un kunai en la mano como la última vez.

–¡Sasuke, no lo hagas! –Naruto hizo el amague de ayudarme pero se paralizo al verme a salvo antes de llegar a mí, antes de reaccionar.

Por una única vez, yo había sido más rápida que él, y me había corrido. Quizás su cansancio me ayudaba, pero mis habilidades de evasión habían mejorado considerablemente desde la última vez.

Él sólo se dignó a mirarme con sus ojos profundos y tan seriamente que parecía una estatua sin sentimientos. Naruto se detuvo a ver la situación callado.

–¿Por qué haces esto, Sasuke? Entiendo que le tengas tanto rencor a la aldea y a todos los que vivimos allí por el trágico destino que tomó tu vida, pero, ¿hasta cuándo harás esto? Muchas de las personas a las que mataste eran inocentes… ¡inocentes! Nadie sabía la verdad, nadie sabía cuánto había hecho tu hermano por nosotros, por mi hogar… no, nuestro hogar. Si, sigue siendo tu hogar…

–Tú hablas de inocencia pero no tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo… ¡Konoha se mantuvo firme a base de las mentiras de los ancianos que la "protegían"! Mi hermano ofreció su dignidad por la aldea, lo obligaron a asesinar a todos los Uchiha, lo obligaron a vivir una vida de criminal y angustias, viéndose obligado a protegerme secretamente, ¡cargando en su conciencia que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, yo lo odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo!

Pude observar de reojo como Naruto agachaba angustiosamente su cabeza para que nadie viera que le salían lágrimas de dolor.

–¡Yo sé todo lo que hizo tu hermano por ti, ya lo sé todo! ¡Y sé que los ancianos son unos bastardos, lo sé! ¡Pero…! –Sasuke me interrumpió casi instantáneamente, dejándome con el aire en la boca y tragándome las palabras.

–¿¡Y a pesar de saber todo lo que ellos hicieron, pretendes que yo vaya contigo a Konoha, que vuelva feliz, que me case contigo, que tengamos hijos –mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mis pupilas se hicieron más pequeñas, mi boca se cerró, mi cuerpo se paralizó. ¿Acaso él estaba considerando esa opción o sólo lo decía para burlarse de mí? Naruto también se mostró sorprendido–, y que pretenda que no sucedió nada, que soy la persona más feliz del mundo en el lugar que condenó a muerte y desgracia a mi familia entera!

–¡Yo no pretendo nada más que abras los ojos de una puta vez! ¿¡Es que es necesario que te cuente cuan diferente eres! ¡Ya reacciona, Sasuke! ¡Madara no para de jugar con tu mente y tú ni siquiera puedes darte cuenta de ello! ¿Crees que yo no sé que tu hermano sufrió todos estos años por la aldea? ¡Yo ahora sé que él sólo quería protegerte, incluso planeaba que tú lo asesinaras! ¡Él te amaba tanto! ¿Pero tú…? ¡Tú no lo amas a él! –cuando terminé eso, Sasuke abrió los ojos más de lo normal en un tono de sorpresa, intentando entender lo que acababa de decirle. Por primera vez, no lo escuché responderme con los gritos de siempre –Si lo amaras, no estarías haciendo esto, no estarías desperdiciando todo lo que él ha hecho por ti, por Konoha. ¿Acaso no entiendes que tus padres y todos los demás planeaban rebelarse contra su propio hogar? Ellos iban a destruir todo, por mucho que te cueste comprenderlo, e Itachi tuvo una elección muy difícil que hacer. ¡Pero lo importante es que te escogió a ti por sobre cualquier cosa! ¿Qué crees que hubiese pasado si él no les hacía caso a los malditos ancianos? ¡Tu vida acabaría! ¡Los Uchiha perecerían en el combate contra toda la aldea, y no creas que los ancianos no habrían hallado una forma de acabar con ellos, y sin embargo Itachi escogió matarlos él mismo por su honor, por impedir una guerra, por impedir las mil muertes que causaria esa rebelión, por impedir tu muerte! –tomé un gran suspiro y continúe–. ¡Él te salvó porque consideraba que eras más importante que cualquier cosa! ¡Y porque quería que fueras capaz de vivir en paz en Konoha, como él jamás pudo! ¿Y cómo le has pagado? Llenando tu corazón de venganza y oscuridad, arruinando todo lo que él hizo para que vivieras en paz. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que lo que él menos quería era verte en esta situación, balanceándote entre la vida y la muerte? ¡Seguramente no quería que te aliaras a alguien tan vil como Madara!

Sasuke calló por unos instantes, yo no sabía que más decirle, me había desahogado tanto que no podía creer el alivio que sentía de saber que lo había hecho dudar al menos unos segundos. ¿Por qué no me contestaba nada? Naruto y yo nos miramos por unos instantes sin entender, y luego lo miramos a él. Su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente inmóvil, su cabello le cubría los ojos, su cabeza miraba al suelo. ¿Por qué no decía nada? Él siempre le contestaba a Naruto cuando le decía las verdades. ¿Por qué no a mí? Supongo que no conocía a la Sakura que no le llamaba "Sasuke-kun" en un tono chillón. De hecho, desde que intento asesinarme aquella vez… yo ya no le llamaba "Sasuke-kun". La nueva yo era muy diferente a aquella de doce años que él abandonó en un banco de Konoha… antes le daba la razón a él, antes hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que él dijera, pero ahora, yo había cambiado… y no iba a temer decirle lo que pensaba.

Luego pude observar como su cabeza se levantaba poco a poco, hasta que sus ojos quedaron clavados en los míos. Por unos instantes nadie dijo nada, incluso por un pequeño micro segundo creí sentir que mi alma y la suya estaban… conectándose. Tan sólo se podía escuchar el fluir del agua y la cálida brisa que hacia volar mi cabello hacia delante… hasta que lo vi comenzar a mover sus pies hacia mí. Comenzó a aproximarse lentamente hacia donde yo estaba. Naruto se puso en guarda e iba a detener a Sasuke, pero yo levanté mi mano derecha en señal de que pare. Me miró extrañado pero no hizo nada. Si bien podía ver que los ojos de Sasuke no presentaban ninguna clase de sentimiento, que se encontraba totalmente serio, podía ver también que no iba a hacerme daño, no era como aquella vez, ahora podía ver a través de él. Creo que quizás mis palabras lo habían tocado al menos un poco…

Estaba pensando en esas cosas cuando de repente lo tenía tan cerca que incluso podía sentir su respiración agitada en mi rostro. Me quedé paralizada sin saber que tramaba, ¿y si me había equivocado y quería asesinarme?

Nos quedamos allí, mirándonos a los ojos e intercambiando aire por unos segundos que parecieron horas, hasta que se acercó a mi oído lentamente e inclinó la cabeza para poder estar aun más cerca del mismo.

–¿Sasu…?

–Sshh… calla. Sigues siendo tan, pero tan… –Me dijo haciendo énfasis en ese "tan" –…molesta, Sakura.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al escuchar esto, aquella palabra me había tomado desprevenida, era lo último que esperaba escuchar de él. Inmediatamente una imagen de Sasuke yéndose de la aldea, yo llorando, y él diciéndome "eres una molestia", vino a mi mente.

Siempre me había molestado tanto que me dijera aquella palabra infernal. Me hacía sentir una carga para él y toda mi adolescencia había querido cambiar eso; entrenando, haciéndome más fuerte, haciéndome valer sola… pero seguía siendo la misma molestia.

Pero fue en ese segundo en que todos esos pensamientos cruzaron mi mente que una cosa simple pero clarísima pasó por mi cabeza: Sólo aquel Sasuke me decía esa palabra. Sólo el Sasuke que yo una vez conocí cuando era niña me decía lo molesta que era, sólo ese Sasuke me prestaba la suficiente atención como para dignarse a ponerme en claro que yo era una molestia para él. Entonces… quizás, sólo quizás… algo de aquel Sasuke seguía allí, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, yo había sido capaz de despertarlo como no pude aquella vez que nevaba.

Mientras yo pensaba en todas estas cosas pude ver como Sasuke se daba vuelta dándome la espalda y yendo hacia Naruto, mientras sólo se oía el caer del agua, los grillos de la noche de luna llena y la suave brisa.

Mi amigo el rubio miraba la situación desconcertado, muy típico de él no entender nada. Supongo que no había escuchado la palabra que Sasuke apenas había susurrado en mi oído, aunque ciertamente de haberla escuchado tampoco entendería nada, después de todo, quizás ni yo lo entendía del todo.

–Sasuke… –murmulló Naruto indignado cuando lo vio pasar por al lado de él para prepararse para pelear nuevamente. ¿Es que jamás entendería que esa no era la solución?

Vi como Sasuke lo miraba con firmeza a los ojos sin parpadear y como Naruto respondía a esta incitación poniéndose en posición también.

Y hablando de ojos, hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de una cosa muy importante: Sasuke no había desactivado su Sharingan en ningún momento, ¿acaso era posible que… Itachi… que él… estuviera usando esos ojos y por eso no fuera capaz de desactivarlo nuevamente? Yo había visto que Madara y Kakashi no eran capaces de desactivarlo… siguiendo esa lógica, Sasuke…

–Sakura-chan… será mejor que te alejes –Naruto me quitó de mis pensamientos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo miré pero él no quitaba la vista de Sasuke, y viceversa.

–No pienso irme a ningún lado, Naruto. Esta batalla es tanto tuya, como mía. No dejaré que cargues con todo esto solo. Vine hasta aquí a ayudarte, no a esconderme.

Naruto empezó a descargar el chakra del zorro que ahora controlaba.

–¡Vete ya, Sakura-chan! ¡Tú no puedes hacer nada aquí, esto no es contigo!

–¡Por supuesto que es conmigo, Naruto! ¡Esto también me concierne a mí! ¡Tú…! –no pude terminar la oración entera, sin siquiera pensarlo, en cuestión de un micro segundo, Sasuke me había empujado con tanta fuerza que había, literalmente, volado unos doscientos metros hacia atrás, aterrizando en un arbusto grande y esponjoso que amortiguo mi caída. Me levante enseguida, intentando entender qué diablos había sucedido, y luego me di cuenta de que el maldito de Naruto no hizo nada para impedir que me arrojara así, porque tanto él como Sasuke me querían definitivamente fuera de su pelea.

Incluso desde tan lejos, podía oír estruendosos ruidos e incluso podía ver mínimamente la pelea, pues por lo que podía ver, las técnicas que utilizaban no eran precisamente pequeñas y comunes.

Debía hacer algo, no podía permitir que se siguieran matando entre sí, si seguían así, alguno o muy probablemente ambos morirían. No quería que Sasuke lastimara a Naruto… pero tampoco… quería que… Naruto lastimara a Sasuke de ninguna manera… maldición.

Coloqué mi pierna derecha detrás, inclinándome lentamente, tomando una posición que me ayudaría a tomar fuerza para correr lo más rápido posible.

Me eché a correr lo más que pude y cuando ya estaba unos 30 o 20 metros cerca de ellos pude observarlos muy exhaustos a ambos, quizás demasiado. Noté que a ninguno le quedaban fuerzas o demasiado chakra como para seguir, pero se seguían sobre exigiendo, y además, estaban muy heridos. Como médica, no podía predecir un desenlace demasiado bueno.

Fui corriendo hacia ellos para detenerlos o hacer algo, ¡pero todo sucedió tan rápido!, cuando estaba llegando me di cuenta de que ambos se estaban preparando para el último ataque, Sasuke tenía el Chidori en su mano y Naruto el Rasengan. Cuando reaccioné de ello ya era demasiado tarde como para retroceder, no podía permitir que se tocaran y por más que quisiera de todas formas ya era tarde para correrme, iban acercandose demasiado rápido.

Naruto me vio e intento parar pero iba corriendo tan decididamente que para cuando tomo conciencia de que yo me encontraba allí ya no podía parar, la fuerza del poder lo estaba superando a tal punto que ya no podía controlarlo.

Entonces miré a Sasuke y él me miró, y pude ver como sus ojos se abrían brutalmente y su rostro manifestaba una expresión de desesperación y alteración. Pude ver también como desencadeno una brutal fuerza de voluntad para mover su brazo con el Chidori hacia otra dirección y evitarme, y mientras todo esto sucedía en un micro segundo, también pude sentir como su mano libre tomaba la mía, empujándome hacia su pecho como si me abrazara fuertemente, y colocándome velozmente hacia el lado opuesto, quedando él de espaldas al Rasengan y yo aprisionada y protegida en su pecho. Él me estaba protegiendo, aunque ni yo lo creía.

Naruto no fue capaz de pararse a sí mismo, pese a que esa era su voluntad.

Sasuke no dejó de apretarme contra su cuerpo en ningún momento, podía sentir el latido de su corazón y su respiración entrecruzándose con la mía. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de mi alcance.

Pude escuchar un estremecedor y doloroso grito de sufrimiento de Sasuke cuando Naruto le dio con el Rasengan en la espalda.

Había logrado detenerse pero no a tiempo. Hirió y muy mal a Sasuke. Sentí como aflojaba su brazo de mi espalda soltándome, y pude ver como se desplomaba en el suelo sangrando y retorciéndose del dolor.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Mis sentidos se paralizaron por completo. De mis ojos salía una cascada de lágrimas pero ni siquiera las sentía salir, solo lo hacían. Mis manos temblaban. Sasuke estaba muriendo.

Naruto se acercó rápidamente a mí y comenzó a sacudirme tan fuerte que volví a mí en un segundo.

–¡Deja de llorar! ¡Eres médico, apresúrate y ayúdalo!

Él me decía que no llorara pero de sus ojos caían más lágrimas que de los míos.

Ni siquiera asentí, me arrodillé hacia Sasuke, quien había caído boca abajo, comencé a examinarlo rápidamente, no había mucho tiempo.

En cuanto estuve a su lado en el suelo, abrió sus ojos y me observó con una mirada de melancolía en el rostro.

–…Ss… Sak…ura… dejam… e… mo… mori… morir... –me dijo tartamudeando y haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por poder formar cada palabra.

Sequé mis lágrimas y le negué con la cabeza deprisa.

–No intentes hablar, apenas puedes respirar. ¡Tú no vas a morir hoy, Sasuke! –le grité intentando convencerlo a él… y a mí.

Puse mis manos en posición. Concentré todo el chakra que me fue posible concentrar. Comencé la curación enseguida mientras gotas de sudor recorrían mi frente.

Sin importar cuánto me concentré y cuanto lo intenté, era inútil. Naruto no había alcanzado a atravesarle el cuerpo entero, pero si lo había dañado mucho. El daño interior era grave y no paraba de sangrar. Por más que parara la hemorragia, el daño interior sería muy dificultoso de reparar por mí misma. Esto era mi culpa. Si no me hubiese entrometido, Sasuke habría evitado ese ataque. Naruto sabía que Sasuke iba a evadirlo así como él podía evadir el Chidori. Pero era demasiado tarde para lamentos. Debía salvarle la vida.

Mientras intentaba parar al menos el sangrado, podía ver como Naruto y Sasuke empezaban a cruzar palabras. Por primera vez en años, los escuche hablarse sin incitarse a luchar. Tuvo que suceder esto para que pasara.

Sasuke comenzaba a recuperar un poco mejor el habla, supongo que en algo le estaba ayudando la curación.

–Tu… idiota… al… fin… l… logras hacerme… algo mas… que un rasguño en la… fren… frente.

Naruto echo una sonrisa pequeña pero con una notable tristeza.

–Sabes que siempre he sido más fuerte que tú.

–Es… cierto… lo… lograste… superarme… es… lo que siem… pre… quisiste…

–Idiota. Tú eres mi hermano. Lo que siempre quise fue que volvieras a Konoha, y eso es lo que harás. No importa Madara, no importa nadie. Los derrotaremos juntos. Los tres. Casi todos tus amigos éramos ignorantes de la verdad, de tu verdad. Sé que tu hermano no volverá, ni tampoco nadie de tu familia, ¡pero a la felicidad puedes hacerla volver!

Por primera vez, había visto sonreír a Sasuke.

–Naruto… Sakura… Konoha… ya no me pertenece… yo… lo… siento –yo seguía curándolo pero lo miré sorprendida. Jamás creí que llegaría este día –…he cometido errores… y ahora puedo ver claramente… gracias a ustedes… que… la oscuridad… me consumió a tal punto… que casi fui capaz de… –cerró sus ojos como si lo que fuera a decir fuera una deshonra total –hacerte daño, Sakura… aquella vez… e incluso… ahora… no pensaba claramente… era como si… mi cuerpo y mi mente… estuvieran… siendo controlados… por algo mayor… creo… creo que… Madara… se aprovechó de mí dolor… para controlarme a su antojo… a tal punto… que ya... ya… era capaz de asesinar a cualquiera que se pusiera en mi camino… perdónenme… me dejé manipular por objetivos que… creí que eran vitales… cuando… en realidad… debería… haber dejado eso… atrás… y verlos a ustedes… fui un ciego… yo… estaba tan… me sentí tan… traicionado por la aldea y todos… que dejé que eso me consumiera… y dejé de pensar claramente… sin ver que en realidad… mi verd… verdadera Konoha… está contigo… Naruto… y… contigo… Sak… –Sasuke quedo inconsciente antes de poder pronunciar mi nombre entero.

Las palabras de Sasuke… fueron… como si todo yo… volviera a ser la niña tonta de doce años que no paraba de ser feliz.

Pero ahora, había algo más importante.

–¿Sasuke…? –musitó Naruto sin comprender –Sakura-chan... ¿Qué le pasa?

–¿Sasuke…? –volví a llamar –¿Sasuke? –de nuevo –¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke no mueras! ¡Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! ¡Despierta! ¡No mueras, Sasuke-kun! ¡No mueras! ¡Por favor!

Las pupilas de Naruto se dilataron. No reaccionaba. Las lágrimas y la desesperación comenzaron a invadirme terriblemente.

Lo que yo estaba haciendo para curarlo… no era suficiente.

Revisé su pulso inmediatamente. Aún tenía, aunque débilmente. Le quedaban unos minutos. Tenía una voluntad de fuerza increíble. Era anormal que siguiera vivo. Apenas podía respirar.

Debía hacer algo más. Debía hacer algo que lo curara al menos un poco más. Algo que le salvara la vida.

Pensé por unos segundos, pensé rápidamente, y entonces una idea se me vino a la mente.

–¡Naruto! –me miró inmediatamente –¡Necesitaré tu chakra! ¡Apresúrate!

–¿¡Qué es lo que haremos!

–Haremos algo parecido a lo que hizo la abuela Chiyo con Gaara. ¿Recuerdas?

Naruto me miró desconcertado.

–¡Podrías morir si haces eso!

–¡Sasuke-kun aun no ha muerto, no lo reviviré si no que le salvaré la vida! ¡Y con tu ayuda, no usaré todas mis energías, la abuela Chiyo murió porque ya había malgastado mucho chakra en mí! ¡Vamos, apresúrate, no hay tiempo que perder!

–P… pero… ¡Tú no sabes cómo hacer esa técnica!

–¡Si lo sé! ¡Aún no he llegado a perfeccionarla, pero la aprendí luego de que la abuela Chiyo murió! ¡Tsunade me enseño a su manera algo parecido pero todavia no he llegado al punto de lograr revivir a alguien, así que no podemos perder tiempo!

Naruto asintió y puso sus manos en la espalda de Sasuke, mientras yo también lo hacía.

Solamente personas con un control de chakra excelente podrían hacer esto. De hecho, muchos médicos ninjas no podrían ni en mil años, pero Tsunade sabía que este día llegaría, por eso me hizo perfeccionarla hasta donde pudiera en el poco tiempo que pudimos entrenar.

"Hoy vas a aprender un jutsu que podría serte muy útil algún día. Va mas allá del ninjutsu médico que has aprendido hasta ahora. Es más complicado y requiere mucha energía. Pero tú tienes más potencial que yo y vas a aprenderlo. No serás capaz de revivir a nadie, pero si llegas a tiempo, y quizás con el chakra de alguien más, podrías salvarle la vida a alguien realmente importante. No quiero que te encuentres en la situación que yo tuve con Dan. Yo no pude llegar a tiempo, pero eso no va pasarte a ti, Sakura."

Esas fueron las palabras de Tsunade aquella tarde que me enseñó a curar heridas que un simple ninjutsu médico no podría. Me enseñó a salvarle la vida a alguien al borde de la muerte. Me enseñó a ser vital en un momento como este.

"Tsunade, gracias", pensaba mientras me concentraba al máximo en el Uchiha, en mi chakra, en su herida mortal. Naruto estaba exhausto pero su fuerza de voluntad por salvar la vida de su mejor amigo era increíble.

Mientras hacíamos lo imposible por salvarle la vida… recordaba aquellos momentos. Recordaba cuando él comenzaba a gustarme por primera vez cuando era una niñita que jugaba a las muñecas… ¡y yo ni siquiera sabía que todas esas chicas también lo querían! Pero aun así… ese sentimiento hacia él… fue incrementándose. Se convirtió en un capricho… pero…

–Resiste, maldito imbécil –decía Naruto mientras aun concentraba todo su chakra y yo lo conducía hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun para salvarlo.

Una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en mis labios y una lágrima fina y delicada cayo de uno de mis ojos. Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados y se estaba concentrando al máximo. Quizás no lograríamos salvarlo, y eso comenzaba a enfermarme. Sasuke-kun debía vivir a toda costa, y no me importaba nada más. ¡No podía morir!

–No debes morir… no puedes morir, Sasuke-kun, ¡debes resistir! ¡Nosotros te esperamos! ¡Estamos aquí para ti! ¡Te hemos buscado desde siempre! No importa que tengas los ojos de tu hermano, o que en el pasado hayas cometido errores… ¡no importa nada! Somos tu hogar y debes volver a él, aún te estamos esperando y jamás bajaremos la cabeza, tienes nuestro perdón, siempre lo tuviste, ¡así que por favor… por favor no mueras! –Naruto no me miró pero sonrió. Pero aún no despertaba y lo que hacíamos seguía sin ser suficiente. Iba a morir. Sentía su pulso y estaba aun más débil. Casi no respiraba. O más bien… quizás ya no respiraba. Cerré mis ojos para ver lo inevitable.

–Sasuke-kun… ¿recuerdas… cuando te fuiste de la aldea? Yo te… te dije que si te ibas, sería como si… ¡como si estuviese sola… como si no tuviese familia ni amigos…! Eso era cierto, Sasuke-kun… yo… todo este tiempo he llorado en secreto por ti… aunque no lo diga nunca, aunque me haga la fuerte… aunque todos crean que soy feliz y que me recuperé… ¡No… no es cierto, Sasuke-kun! ¡Entrene, me hice más fuerte, más habilidosa, más digna, hice más amigos, pero…! –no pude evitarlo, comencé a llorar desconsoladamente una cascada de lágrimas, e incluso comencé a jadear, pero sin dejar de concentrarme en su herida. Creo que Naruto abrió sus ojos y me miró pero no dijo nada. Su rostro era como una apuñalada directa al corazón, expresando tanta indignación y pesadumbre al mismo tiempo, era tan difícil de soportar que no pude mirarlo a los ojos y mantuve los míos cerrados mientras hablaba… –No… no soy nada sin ti… desde que te fuiste… soy… un cadáver por dentro… me derrumbo por las noches y finjo una sonrisa por el día… pretendo ser fuerte, pero yo… yo… ¡miro tu foto y no logro contenerme, no logro fingir mi tristeza, pienso en ti y comienzo a temblar! Y de verdad… intenté olvidarte, pensar en todo lo que has hecho, en que no me mereces, en que eres un maldito bastardo, ¡pero aun así no puedo obligar a mi corazón a sentir otra cosa! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti desde que te conocí y no puedo dejar de amarte, simplemente no puedo…! –empecé a sollozar un poco menos, e intenté articular las oraciones sin susurrar y tartamudear tanto, todo yo por dentro se derrumbaba, todo mi mundo –T-te am… amo… ¡…Te amé, te amo y te amaré siempre, aunque me lastimes, aunque me duela, no podré dejar de amarte, te tengo incrustado en el cuerpo, mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo y ni siquiera sé por qué…!

Repentina y extrañamente, Naruto me interrumpió. Colocó su mano en mi hombro. Había dejado de concentrarse. Hice un esfuerzo por no voltear a verlo, por no escuchar la realidad, pero no pude evitarlo. Lo observé y su rostro estaba tan serio, tan carente de expresión, y sus ojos… estaban cerrados, vacios. Hizo silencio por un largo tiempo, no me miraba, no hablaba, y apenas sentía como respiraba. Eso quería decir que Sasuke-kun… que… no… no…

–Sakura-chan… –susurró Naruto intentando consolarme, pero no funcionaba.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza. ¿Intentaba convencerme de aquello a él, o sólo a mí, mi pobre alma encarecida y abollada, que no podría soportar otra herida que cicatrizar?

No pude mirar a Sasuke-kun, simplemente no podía verlo allí, sin vida. Cerré mis ojos, rogando despertar de la pesadilla interminable, de la pesadilla que comenzó aquella vez, cuando me dejó inconsciente en aquella banca para irse, para dejarme. Rogaba despertar aún de aquella banca, que todo esto hubiese sido un sueño, que aún no hubiese despertado de aquel golpe que me dio, que no fuese tarde, que pudiese enmendar todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, poder correr tras él y morir por él de ser posible.

Pero no despertaba, y no iba a hacerlo. Esto era lo que me había tocado vivir, y me rompía el corazón en mil pedazos pequeños el hecho de no, de no poder hacer nada, nada por él. Tsunade se había equivocado de alumna. Si no fui capaz de salvar siquiera a quien amo, ¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de salvar otras vidas con mis habilidades? Yo no servía para esto, no. Tsunade si se equivocó, si llegué tarde, como le sucedió a ella.

–¿¡Que…! ¡No… no puede ser…! ¡Dime que no es cierto Naruto, dime que no es cierto, te lo ruego!

Naruto me señaló a Sasuke-kun. Su rostro seguía sin expresión alguna. Quizás para Naruto aceptar la muerte de su hermano Sasuke era más difícil que para mí o que para cualquier otro.

Seguí el dedo de Naruto, y giré lentamente mi cabeza hacia el cadáver de Sasuke-kun. Mi cuerpo temblaba lentamente. El miedo se apoderaba de mí, pero debía verlo con mis propios ojos o seguiría toda mi vida creyendo que él volvería.

Entonces lo vi. Aún no podía creerlo, él realmente… increíblemente… estaba sentado en frente mío mirándome, y yo lloraba como una idiota.

Mis pupilas se dilataron, mi piel palideció y mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa. Todos mis pelos se erizaron y sentí el escalofríos más frio de toda mi vida recorrer mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. No reaccionaba, pero lo miraba, ¿estaba imaginándolo, eran tantas mis ganas de verlo vivo y bien?

–Por Dios, que molesta sigues siendo, Sakura.

–¿Eh…? –mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Naruto estaba echando unas carcajadas increíbles. Sasuke-kun me estaba escuchando desde hacía unos 12 minutos. Lo necesario para escuchar todo lo que dije desde que supuestamente estaba muerto. Ahora todo estaba claro; yo no sabía que estaba vivo porque como una imbécil me negué a mirarlo muerto, y mientras estaba en mi mundo gritando a los cuatro vientos y admitiendo como la más imbécil del planeta cuanto lo había y seguía amándolo, él se estaba sentando en el suelo tranquilamente sin interrumpirme, y Naruto le seguía el juego como él más bastardo del mundo. Ahora entendía por qué él no reaccionaba peor que yo, ni lloraba, ni nada. Maldito hijo de…

Miré a Naruto como un lobo hambriento mira a una liebre. Mis ojos, antes llorosos, ahora estaban rojos de la furia. Quiso defenderse, se puso nervioso y dejó de reír cuando lo mire para asesinarlo. Comenzó a mover las manos de un lado a otro bruscamente para calmarme, pero no estaba funcionando. Vi como le caían las gotas de sudor y miedo por la frente.

–Sa-sakura-chan y-yo, perdóname es q-que y-yo –el pobre infeliz apenas podía unir las palabras en un sentido claro. Esto le iba a doler.

Lentamente fui acercándome a él, sólo pensaba en romperle algunas costillas, ya saben, es la costumbre.

Desgraciadamente, una mano fría me detuvo. Me volteé y era Sasuke-kun quien me sostenía. Mi furia me había hecho olvidar por un momento que estaba allí.

–Hey –me dijo secamente.

Lo miré sin hablar. Acababa de admitirle que aún lo amaba, no sabía que decir. Pude ver que se encontraba perfectamente, e incluso había recuperado el chakra que gastó antes. Se lo veía descansado, como nuevo. Me contentó pensar en eso, al final si lo había hecho bien. Lo había logrado, no me pregunten cómo, pero lo logré. Le salvé la maldita vida.

Él cerró sus ojos, como si lo que estaba por decir le era difícil.

–Gracias.

¿Dónde más había escuchado esa palabra…? Parecía como si la historia se repitiera, pero para mejor. Las situaciones en las que se encontró Sasuke hoy lo hicieron reflexionar como no lo habían hecho antes. Fue en realidad, la situación límite que se le presentó lo que lo hizo despertar, no mis palabras, no las de Naruto. Esa situación límite, el encontrarse en un momento en el que no había tiempo para pensar qué hacer, tomo el impulso inconsciente que le dijo "sálvala, te importa". Fue cuando se dejo atravesar por el Rasengan por mí que me di cuenta de que aun había un Sasuke de doce años que una vez conocí tras toda esa maldad, esperando salir en un momento como ese, un momento en el que fuera tan crucial reaccionar como la vida misma.

Y así, por acto de reflejo, él me salvo la vida… porque en el fondo de su ser… aun existía una pequeña luz entre la oscuridad que se encendía del todo y no quería que yo muriera. Eso… me alegraba.

"Al fin", pensaba yo.

–Pues estamos a mano, ¿no crees? –le contesté en un tono sobrador y arrogante, con un marcado orgullo de por medio que se negaba a doblegarse ante él de nuevo como antes, cuando éramos niños e idiotas. Como mujer me había negado a volver a caer en ese plan, me había decidido a ser fuerte e independiente. Aunque admito la hipocresía de ese pensamiento al pensar en lo que acababa de decirle unos minutos antes mientras estaba "muerto".

Él me miro serio. Juraría que lo vi arqueando una ceja.

–Sí, estamos a mano. Eres mejor ninja médico de lo que Kabuto me describió alguna vez. Pero te daba las gracias por demostrarme que aún quedan fanáticas de mí. Sabes, extrañaba el "Sasuke-kun", ese que gritas con tanto furor.

Hasta ahí no me había dado cuenta de que lo había vuelto a llamar así.

–Fue sólo un momento de debilidad causado por la situación estresante –¿Realmente lo había gritado con tanto furor? Maldición.

–"Te amé, te amo y siempre te amaré, bla bla bla…", claro, era una situación tan estresante que creíste sentir todo eso, lo entiendo. Por favor, Sakura. ¿Jamás cambiaras? Pensar que después de todo lo que te he hecho, sigues amándome con tanta locura. ¿Por qué? Es algo que me pregunto. Quien podría amarme así, me pregunto. Eres tan débil e inútil. Pues sólo tú, Sakura, porque eres una gran idiota.

No supe que contestarle. Eso realmente, había dolido. Desgraciadamente, si seguía siendo como ese niño de doce años que no paraba de ignorarme. ¿Dónde estaba todo lo que dijo cuando estaba muriendo, acaso fue todo un momento de melancolia antes de pasar al otro mundo?

No sé si me lo estaba diciendo en serio, o si en verdad quería que le rompiera las costillas. Casi había dado mi vida por él cuando lo curaba, y encima de todo, encima de haber llorado y luchado contra la misma muerte por él, me lo agradecía así, insultándome a mí y a mis sentimientos.

Naruto se quedó totalmente callado. Supongo que estaba a la expectativa de mis acciones. En esta lucha él no iba a acompañar a "Sasuke-kun".

–Tienes razón. No sé por que te amo, pero lo hago. Y es tanto ese amor, que fui capaz de arriesgar mi propia vida por la tuya, aunque quizás no valga nada. No puedo evitarlo, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, quizás sea porque soy una persona normal, una chica enamorada, y porque a diferencia tuyo, tengo un corazón que envidias. Soy capaz de sentir cosas que tu jamás sentirás, porque estas solo en tu mundo, porque tu solito te has apartado de los demás, porque eres un caparazón que no deja entrar a nada ni a nadie que no sea lo que te convenga. Me has salvado la vida a costa de la tuya y creí que eso era la mejor prueba de que habías reaccionado al fin. Pero a pesar de todo, sigues siendo el mismo imbécil arrogante Uchiha que no le importa nada ni nadie. Y por cierto…

Me aparté unos centímetros, y me coloque mis guantes de combate negros. Cerré los ojos, el puño derecho, concentre mi chakra, y eché un gran suspiro.

Me lancé con todas mis fuerzas al piso. Lo que comenzó como una pequeña grieta, fue alargándose en forma de línea hasta llegar a la estatua de Madara, finalizando con una ruptura en mil pedazos. Lo que antes era una de las representaciones más grandes en memoria a la lucha que se desencadenó entre el primero y el, ahora era un escombro sin forma ni sentido. Sólo la imagen del primero descansaba allí ahora.

–…No soy débil.

Naruto me miró aterrorizado y Sasuke quedo boqui-abierto.

Indignada, me di media vuelta, y comencé a caminar hacia el interior del bosque en dirección a Konoha. Muchos habitantes me necesitaban allí, y ya había cumplido mi deber aquí.

–Sasuke –pude oír a Naruto mientras lentamente me iba–. Aunque eres detestable, hay cosas más importantes ahora. Madara está atacando a todos allí. Tenemos que pararle, juntos.

Parecía que Sasuke aún estaba algo conmocionado por mi fuerza sobrehumana, porque no decía palabra. Aparentemente, Kabuto había omitido ciertos detalles de mi persona.

Miré de reojo, no pude evitarlo. Pude ver como le ponía una mano en el hombro a Naruto para que le esperara, y caminaba hacia mí. Yo seguí caminando como si nada, cuando me detuvo. Me tomó la mano, y me dio vuelta bruscamente hacia él.

Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, y escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Me miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Yo tampoco pronuncie nada, estaba algo sorprendida.

–Perdóname.

–¿De repente quieres que te perdone?

–Perdóname por todo lo que te hice y dije. Mi mente obstruida y manipulada por Madara me impedía pensar con claridad, el odio que sentía, todo era tan confuso, que me hizo actuar como un maniaco y ahora me arrepiento. Sé que te dije cosas asquerosas recién, pero solo fue para demostrarme a mí mismo que tú no eres una compañera común y corriente. Decirte todo eso me lo demostró.

–No te entiendo.

–Sakura. Aunque te dije todas esas asquerosidades, te mantuviste firme, me demostraste de que estas hecha. No rogaste ni lloraste por mi amor como la última vez que nos vimos cuando éramos niños, si no que te impusiste, y eso me demuestra que tu amor por mí… es real. Quería comprobar que no fueses otra fanática del montón, quería comprobar que lo que me dijiste mientras me curabas, fuera cierto del todo, y no sólo palabras vacías como lo que he escuchado toda mi vida. Sakura, toda mi vida me engañaron. Me decían palabras irreales, sobre hechos irreales. Ese sufrimiento de no saber nunca la verdad me hace desconfiar de todo, y me genera una latente necesidad de comprobar lo que me dicen –cerró sus ojos y se acerco a mi oído–. Sakura… todo lo que dije antes de desmayarme era cierto. ¿Sabes por que revivi? Fue gracias a tu jutsu. Pero mientras estaba inconsciente y me encontraba en la oscuridad, vi una luz, y me acerque a ella, porque me generaba paz. Pero cuando estaba por tocarla, cuando extendi mi brazo para tomarla, te escuche llamándome desesperadamente, y bajé mi brazo, y me di media vuelta, porque me di cuenta que era mas fácil morir y olvidar todo que volver y enmendar lo que hice, todo lo que te hice. Fueron tus palabras, mas no tus habilidades especiales, las que me hicieron volver, Sakura –¿Fui yo y no mis habilidades lo que lo hicieron volver…? ¿De verdad… era posible?–. Tú no me mientes como los demás sobre tus sentimientos, de verdad, a pesar de todo… me amas… eres la única… que realmente me da esperanzas en esta vida de soledad que me tocó vivir… una vez me pregunté a mi mismo: "Si regreso a Konoha, ¿qué hay allí para mí?", al fin lo comprendo. Me esperas tú. Me espera una vida –aprisionó su mano contra la mía con fuerzas–. Toda mi vida me cerré a cualquier posibilidad que no fuese venganza. Me cerré a ti y a cualquier tipo de vínculo afectivo con cualquier persona, como Naruto, creyendo que me haría más débil. Hoy entiendo más que nunca, que esos vínculos son precisamente los que hacen a un shinobi más fuerte que nadie. Tener algo que proteger, algo por lo que luchar, y no por odio, por primera vez no pelear por odio…

Nuestros labios estaban tan cerca que casi se rozaban. Por mi parte, había perdido el habla y mi mente estaba en blanco totalmente. En esos momentos, para mí sólo existíamos nosotros dos en el mundo entero.

–Nunca quise admitirlo, pero siempre fuiste importante para mí, quizás demasiado. La vida nos separó, nos llevó por caminos diferentes, no pude aceptar tu propuesta aquella vez de quedarme contigo, aunque me moría de ganas por tener una vida normal para poder hacerlo. Y tampoco pude llevarte conmigo, aunque me partía en mil pedazos dejarte en esa banca a medianoche –apoyó tiernamente su cabeza sobre mi hombro, dejándola descansar allí–. Me hice el duro como nunca, te traté mal, y aun así me confesaste tu amor, demostrándome cuanto me amabas. Aun así fue más fuerte mi honor, y tuve que ir. Jamás te olvidé, ni siquiera cuando te vi aquella vez en el escondite de Orochimaru. ¿Por qué crees que fuiste la única que salió totalmente ilesa? ¡Podría haberte asesinado en un segundo de quererlo! Pero fui incapaz de tocarte. Algo en mi me lo impedía, a pesar de tanto tiempo sin vernos, y me sorprendió de sobremanera verte intentando atacarme, no pude reaccionar bien e hice un pequeño amague a responderte con la misma actitud que tú, pero no iba a lastimarte, aunque así todos lo creyeron –suspiró y siguió hablando–. Y luego volví a encontrarte. Yo estaba cegado por el odio, totalmente consumido por culpa de Madara y Danzou, y tenías que llegar tú. Me contuve cuanto pude, a pesar de estar no muy bien de la cabeza. Me dijiste que querías estar conmigo, ¿pero cómo saber si era cierto? Quise verlo con mis propios ojos, saber que al fin alguien en verdad sentía algo por mí que no fuera sed de sangre o poder. Pero dudaste. Temblabas, se te notaba, todo en ti decía que me querías traicionar. No pude soportarlo, no otra traición, no otra mentira, no de nuevo. Ya no podía soportarlo, y encima tú, que siempre me habías expresado tu amor. Algo en mí casi te hiere, casi te mata. Aún intento descifrar que fue lo que sentí en ese momento, pero estaba tan cegado que quizás jamás lo entienda. Lo que si entiendo, es que lo único que tú querías era salvarme de aquel infierno, y la única forma que creíste posible fue asesinarme, pero no pudiste. Me amas tanto que no pudiste hacer eso –su rostro se levanto de mi hombro y me miró de nuevo fijamente a los ojos–. Ansiaba tanto el poder necesario para vengarme que fui capaz de implantarme los ojos de mi hermano muerto. A eso llegué. Ya no hay vuelta atrás para mi, desgraciadamente jamás podré retirarme esta maldición. Mírame –yo corrí mis ojos a un costado. Soltó mi mano para llevar la suya a mi rostro. Con ambas manos, me tomó la cara, obligándome a mirarlo aun más a los ojos, ver esos ojos rojos que lo poseían ahora–. ¡Mírame! ¿Acaso serás capaz de soportar esto? ¿Seguirás amándome sabiendo que soy una maldición andante, que estoy condenado a estos ojos malditos de por vida? Quizás jamás seas tan feliz conmigo como lo serias con alguien que no fuese tan complicado, quizás no sea capaz de darte la vida que mereces. ¿Serás capaz de enfrentar junto a mí todo lo que se viene, todos los obstáculos, el sufrimiento y la pena que me persigue?

Levanté mis manos, que caían a los costados de mi cuerpo, y las coloqué sobre las suyas, bajándolas de mi rostro, haciendo que se aflojen. Lo miré y una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. Le sonreí cálidamente, como si no importara nada más en el mundo.

–Sasuke-kun, la vida es complicada. El sufrimiento es sólo una etapa que lleva a la felicidad una vez se la supera, y yo estaré siempre contigo para sobrellevar ese dolor y esos obstáculos que se vienen, porque nada es fácil, Sasuke-kun, en esta vida todo se cobra, todo se suda. Pero no estarás solo. Naruto y tus amigos estarán a tu lado. Yo estaré a tu lado.

Elevó su mano derecha hacia mi mentón, y lo llevó hacia arriba. Secó suavemente la lágrima perdida de mi mejilla con su pulgar, y luego una pequeña pero visible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Con su mano libre me corrió el cabello de la cara.

Nos miramos por unos segundos. Para nosotros el tiempo no existía en ese momento. Éramos uno solo, nuestras respiraciones se acoplaban y nuestros corazones sonaban a la misma vez, a la misma velocidad.

Lentamente se fue rompiendo la pequeña distancia que separaba nuestros labios, y se terminaron por sellar en uno solo para siempre. Tan suave, tan cálido. El cuerpo me temblaba, la calidez de aquel beso me recorría de a poco, llenando el vacío en mí que había desde hacía muchos años…

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello lentamente, atrayéndolo más a mí, y él hizo lo mismo con sus manos en mi cintura, pero de la forma más delicada posible. Una voz ajena a la nuestra nos hizo romper el beso que habia esperado toda mi vida. Mi primer beso, y con mi primer y único amor...

–Eh… no quiero interrumpir al futuro matrimonio, pero a Konoha la atacan.

Naruto nos hizo despertar a la realidad. Nos separamos suavemente y lo miramos.

–Puede que mi padre no haya podido contra él, pero con la ayuda de mis dos mejores amigos podremos lograr darle una patada en el trasero a ese tipo raro con la máscara naranja –sonrió Naruto feliz hacia nosotros.

Sasuke y yo nos miramos cálidamente y asentimos. Él me tomó la mano fuertemente, como una iniciativa a luchar como uno solo. Juntos nos preparamos para echarnos a correr.

–¡Vamos! –gritó Naruto mientras sonreía pícaramente y saltaba hacia las ramas, con nosotros por detrás… sorprendentemente para cualquiera que nos conociera, de la mano. Caí en la cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que Sasuke-kun no recibía el cariño de otra persona. Era tanta su necesidad que se negaba a soltarme la mano, y yo tampoco puse demasiada oposición…

–¡Aún tienes una golpiza pendiente, Naruto! –le grité mientras se alejaba y gritaba "mierda".

Y así es como comienza una nueva historia, un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas. ¿Qué pasará? Pff quien sabe, seguramente muchas cosas complicadas, porque así es la vida, complicada, y más cuando se trata de luchar para conseguir un poco de felicidad, un poco de paz y libertad. Sucederá lo que tenga que suceder, el destino no está escrito, nunca lo está, y volver a la normalidad después de todo lo que paso no será fácil, pero esta vez estaremos juntos, porque nacimos para no separarnos, y esa es la única realidad que conozco, y también la única que me importa. Yo sólo se… que las cosas cambiaran y no volverán a la normalidad como antes… pero podemos intentarlo… y sé, no, estoy segura… que lo lograremos, juntos, como si el tiempo nunca hubiese transcurrido desde aquella noche en la salida de Konoha, como si… fuéramos esos niños de nuevo, volviendo a empezar… porque todos tenemos derecho no a una segunda oportunidad en la vida… ¡si no a tres, cuatro o cinco!

…Jamás es demasiado tarde.

**Nop, jamás es demasiado tarde. No pierdan las esperanzas mis amigos SasuSaku, sin importar que haya pasado en el manga, sin importar como actúa Sasuke, ¡jamás es tarde! Y sé, estoy segura que él logrará ver una luz en esa oscuridad en la que se encuentra ahora, lo sé. Y también estoy segura de que no sólo Naruto será quien lo ayude a encontrarla, si no Sakura, porque después de todo, ella sigue siendo su amiga como siempre, su compañera de misiones, aquella chica por la que él solía arriesgarse y preocuparse cuando eran niños, y la única que mantiene su amor latente e incorruptible por él, y eso significa mucho, ¡le cueste a quien le cueste, Sakura sigue amándolo!**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado, un pequeño one shot hecho para el Fc SasuSaku de NU, para mis amigas que también escriben y para las que se limitan a leer. Los quiero mucho a todos, y siempre los querré.**

**Fic dedicado al FC entero, especialmente a Daia, quien me incito a volver a escribir, a Angelina, que siempre está allí T_T, a Hikari que me ayuda tanto con las galerías del FC y cuida de todo tanto, ¡las quiero chicas del FC!**

**Gracias también a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia, en verdad lo aprecio, lo que más anhela todo escritor de fics es ser reconocido al menos un poco, y aunque sea por unos pocos minutos.**

**¡Saludos!**

**_Fan Fic hecho por mariaana07, o también conocida como SamyNegro07._  
**


End file.
